A shock absorber damps vibration applied to a vehicle, a device, a structure, and the like. JP2011-12806A discloses a shock absorber interposed between a vehicle body and a vehicle wheel of a vehicle in parallel to a suspension spring. The suspension spring absorbs shock caused by road surface irregularity. The shock absorber suppresses extension and compression of the suspension spring associated with shock absorption. This causes to suppress transmission of shock caused by the road surface irregularity to the vehicle body.
Moreover, the foregoing shock absorber includes an extension-side damping adjuster that changes an extension-side damping force generated during extension of the shock absorber, and a compression-side damping adjuster that changes a compression-side damping force generated during compression of the shock absorber.
Both the extension-side damping adjuster and the compression-side damping adjuster are provided to a tank side of the shock absorber. For this reason, it is possible to easily adjust both the extension-side damping force and the compression-side damping force compared with the case in which the extension-side damping adjuster and the compression-side damping adjuster are respectively arranged separately on a piston rod side and a tank side of the shock absorber.